


¿y qué sucedía después?

by tekina_fiction



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (IDW Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Español | Spanish, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Metal Virus, One Shot, Quarantine, Stay Home With Sonic Fanzine, son las 2 de la mañana aqui vamossss
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekina_fiction/pseuds/tekina_fiction
Summary: El azul brillante de Sonic había comenzado a desvanecerse cuando Silver lo había visto. No podía sacar la idea de su cabeza, ese pálido gris enfermo.(AU en la que Sonic sucumbe al virus del Metal y al arco del Zombot no se resuelve a través de la lucha, sino con procedimientos pandémicos.)(Escritó para el Stay Home With Sonic Zine 2020)
Relationships: Silver the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Kudos: 3





	¿y qué sucedía después?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and what happened after?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29595117) by [tekina_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekina_fiction/pseuds/tekina_fiction). 



> nota original del versión inglés
> 
> 2.20.12,021
> 
> así que, hola. no he publicado en dos años. esto es la razón 
> 
> el stay at home with sonic (queda en casa con sonic fue) un fanzine de caridad que ayudé a mod. fui escritora, traductora y organizadora de medios sociales. la zine está cerrada ahora, pero recaudamos más de $600 dólares a los médicos sin fronteras para el alivio de covid :)
> 
> lo encuentras como @stayhomesonic en tumblr y twitter
> 
> por favor, mirálo, estoy literalmente tan orgulloso de ello. es mi bebé. fue mi primero zine y no fue el lider, pero todavía estoy muy orgulloso. el trabajo de todos es tan poggers y puede que haya caras que reconozca en el fandom sonic!
> 
> desde abril de 2020 hasta febrero de 2021 nos llevó a trabajar en el zine antes de finalmente llegar a su fin. cerca 80(?) participaron artistas y escritores, y fue increíble. mucho trabajo y estrés a veces, pero increíble
> 
> en cuanto a las traducciones del swsh zine, lamentablemente no pudieron llegar a buen término. sin embargo, el español de mi fic fue capaz de ser completado, así que lo publicaré cuando pueda.
> 
> también gracias kat por ayudarme con el resumen debes echar un vistazo @thedorkmagiciangirl en tumblr, ella es una reina con yugioh. adiós
> 
> \---
> 
> 3.5.12,021
> 
> oye! esto es el parte español. a esto momento de escribiendo, son las 3 de la mañana así que aslkdjfsarhlf
> 
> el traductor original del mi fic es tiny, encontrarle aquí: https://tiiiiiiiiny.carrd.co/
> 
> aquí son los revisores:
> 
> sara plata - https://twitter.com/SaraPlata14  
> ms. dorito - https://twitter.com/msdorito  
> y yo :)
> 
> estoy muy cansade así que slkjdfalfkjldaf flskjfsghsl yo miré a mi grámatica pronto y revisar. también, el dialógo es en estilo inglés porque en el zine, había mucho lectores internacionales. slkjfadlkfjs espero que no será una problema, disfruta!

Sonic no podía seguir corriendo. 

Sin importar cuánto quisieras desear, la realidad era que es una presencia pegajosa que te fastidiaba. Sus piernas tenían que colapsar en algún momento. Su cuerpo tenía demandas que debían ser cumplidas.

La reunión era cerca del altar de la Esmeralda Maestra, en donde la Restauración había formulado un plan para conseguir todas las Esmeraldas del Caos para detener el Virus de Metal. No era la solución más perfecta (porque después de todo incluía a Eggman) pero los genios del grupo propusieron que si conseguían las esmeraldas de su nave y conjuraban una herramienta que tuviera el control de los infectados… podrían confinarlos y ralentizar el proceso.

Sonic, por supuesto, fue el primero en apoyar el plan.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y aun así insistió. El héroe puso esa sonrisa que siempre ha hecho que tu corazón se detenga, pero esa se sentía falsa; casi como si se fuera a romper en ese momento. Las náuseas se apoderaron de tu estómago al ver a Sonic de esa manera, simplemente no era natural. Él era la encarnación de la vida misma , sus púas fueron diseñadas para ser tan azules como el cielo, sus ojos verdes como las plantas y flores que adoraba. _No esto_.

“¡Necesitas quedarte atrás, no podemos arriesgarte de esta manera!” Tails protestó, o algo así. Tu cabeza estaba muy nublada como para reconocer las palabras exactas.

“No te preocupes por mí,” se rió débilmente, “Estaré bien, siempre y cuando me siga moviendo.” Eso es lo que siempre dice, o algo así.

Luego, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Sus piernas se rindieron y colapsó en el suelo; esas infecciosas salpicaduras metálicas siguieron avanzando en su cuerpo, en sus brazos, en sus púas, hasta que sus ojos estaban muriendo con un color rojizo filtrándose desde el borde de sus ojos--

Te levantaste rápidamente y alcanzaste con una mano a atraparlo con tu control psíquico. Tus aliados se alejaron del cuerpo espasmódico de Sonic. Garras y colmillos antinaturales estaban formándose rápidamente en su cuerpo, su suave voz fue distorsionada por gritos, aullidos y gruñidos. Y no sabías si estaba peleando en contra de la transformación o si esta era su última manera posible de decir, “¡Aléjense!... ¡Aléjense _, aléjense por favor_!”

Whisper gritó, Cream empezó a llorar, Amy ordenó a todos que no se acercaran empujando y alejando los brazos que intentaban acercarse. Espio maldijo al punto que su garganta quedó ronca. Las voces se mezclaban y era tanto ruído perforando dentro de tu cabeza, y Sonic-  
  


-Caos, ¿Por qué tus dedos no dejan de temblar? Eso _no_ era él; _no podía_ ser él. Ya no más. Así que, ¿por qué es tan difícil sujetarlo y _finalizar_ el trabajo?

Tails entró corriendo. Relajaste tu agarre y respiraste por el tan deseado oxígeno. Él lanzó una trampa que envió a Sonic a toda velocidad al suelo, reduciéndolo a un desastre salvaje que trataba de salir de su red eléctrica. Solo hasta que llegaron los voluntarios médicos de la Restauración y lo ataron a la fuerza con cables y tubos a una cama fue cuando por fin lo confinaron a un transbordador.

Gradualmente, el murmullo y la multitud de gente desapareció. Tus manos continuaban temblando y seguías sentado en el piso mientras intentabas respirar. Tails se arrodilló frente a ti, su voz aguda diciendo un montón de cosas dulces que pasaban por tus orejas, diciendo algo sobre Sonic siendo puesto en una de las instalación para que el zorro lo pudiera estudiar y así conseguir una cura.

Pero tú estabas tan cansado. No había cura, y quién sabe cuánto tiempo tomaría en conseguir una vacuna. ¿Cómo es que estaba tan seguro de que lo podría conseguir?

Tails solo sonrió y te acercó a él.

Es lo mejor que puede pasar, te dijiste a ti mismo mientras la nave se volvía más y más pequeña en el horizonte. Él está lejos para que se mejore, y tú no termines de la misma manera.

O eso te decías. 

Tu pecho dolió.

* * *

El plan funcionó.

Y el primer mes no parecía real.

Era tan fácil de olvidar que esto no era normal, pero, eventualmente te acoplaste en una rutina. Los miembros de la Restauración y los civiles fueron capaces de salir de Angel Island hacía sus pequeños rincones del mundo para ser voluntarios o descansar un momento.

Tú, mientras tanto, estabas encerrado en este tiempo hasta que la crisis se terminé. Decidiste quedarte a ayudar y te construiste una casa cerca del jardín en Sunset Heights, el mismo que empezaste con Blaze antes de que se fuera a su propia dimensión. Las plantas te podrían alimentar a ti y a otros refugiados, si estaban en necesidad de una entrega. 

Tails decidió quedarse contigo ya que su casa había desaparecido a causa de los Zombots.

Y todo era temporal.

Solo temporal. 

Estabas recogiendo el bok choy del jardín hidropónico que Tails y tu habían preparado durante el verano. La tierra actual ya estaba ocupada por tus tomates; así que el niño tuvo la buena idea de crear otro jardín que no necesitará tierra, solo agua corriendo por las raíces. Los vegetales brotaron increíblemente de sus pocillos de plástico y las flores amarillas ya estaban creciendo. El generador de agua murmuraba profundamente mientras bombeaba el agua por las tuberías.

Escuchaste la puerta trasera improvisada abrirse, y sonreìste al familiar zorro que estaba entrando y por las bolsas en sus ojos, probablemente se la ha pasado ocupado en su computadora.

“Mira quién finalmente ha salido.”

Tails se frotó los ojos y luego los giró con una sonrisa, “Cállate, estaba hablando con Amy. Estamos tratando de organizar los envíos de comida necesarios para la semana.”

“Si bien _eso_ es bueno, no apruebo que te estás privando del buen señor sol. Créeme, lo sé.”

Él puso sus manos arriba en derrota a manera de juego. “Bien, bien.” 

“De cualquier manera, estos muchachos están listos para ser recogidos. Una buena lavada hará el truco.” Levantaste tu canasta llena de bok choy fresco.

El chico sonrió, “ No debiste de hacer todo eso.”

“Nah, es lo menos que puedo hacer.” 

“¡Pero ya estás haciendo tanto por mi!” Tails insistió, “Como cultivar nuestro alimento, ayudar con las entregas en el Tornado, ¡incluso cuidando el lugar mientras hay juntas! Estás haciendo esto todos los días.”

Te encogiste de hombros. “Es lo que puedo hacer.” 

E ignoraste como tus huesos se quejaban del cansancio. Pero no hay problema. Está bien. 

“Puedes visitarlo, sabes.”

Tu corazón latió erráticamente. 

“¿...Sonic?”

“Sí.” pausó un momento. “A él… le gustan las flores, y ha pasado un tiempo.”

Tu mirada estaba fijada al suelo, “¿Tu vacuna funcionó?”

Tails asintió.

“Yo…” viste a tus manos temblorosas, una sosteniendo la regadera y la otra apretada en forma de puño; esto podría ser…. más corto, ahora. Finalizará _pronto._

“....Pensaré en ello.”

* * *

Ya no te importaba tu salud en este punto. Preferirías que tus sentidos te fallaran a tener esa clase de pensamientos de nuevo en las noches. Si tan solo te quedarás despierto y ocuparás tu mente con tonterías no tendrías que pensar en que hay muchas cosas sucediendo _ahora mismo._

Si tan solo dibujaras la cara de Sonic repetidamente de memoria, tal vez podrías recordar como sus púas debían de ser sin el metal ahogando ese azul marino. Como él se erguía con orgullo y sus espinas se levantaban con el viento; y no… 

Sostuviste tu cara en tus manos. No pienses en ello.

Solías levantarte emocionadamente con el sol en este tiempo. Antes, nunca habías sido capaz de apreciar la sensación de tener al _sol_ siendo una presencia que no se iba antes. 

¿Pero ahora?, tu ya no le ves el sentido. Eventualmente, te acostaste en tu cama, viste la pared, y tú solamente eras tan pequeño, patético e inutil.

Esto no es suficiente.  
  
Te acurrucas con las sábanas.  
  
El número de casos no estaban bajando lo suficiente, no estabas trabajando lo suficiente; haz escuchado de situaciones en las que aun y cuando la gente conseguía la nueva vacuna de Tails para el virus, algunas inyecciones fallaban y todavia, habia metal corroyendo sus órganos, aún los comía desde adentro, aún se adentraba a sus pulmones y sus venas y--

¿Y qué sucedía después?  
  
Tu agarre en las sabanas se hizo más fuerte.

¿Qué sucedía después?  
  
Te arañabas la cabeza.

_¿Qué sucedía después?_

Y deseaste poder llorar, gritar y arrancarte el cráneo solo para hacer que todo se callará.

* * *

  
Cuando finalmente viste a Sonic de nuevo, volaste a unas instalaciones de cuarentena que estaba en una isla cerca de Adabat. Él aborrecía el océano, pero tenía sentido. Porque ¿qué iba a pasar si un Sonic infectado se ponía a correr antes de que tuviera la vacuna de Tails? Definitivamente no valdría la pena ponerlo en un continente de tierra; un océano sería lo mejor para alentarlo.

Te dirigiste a su habitación. No pudiste entrar debido a un muro de cristal confinado el área, pero podías ver adentro. El staff consiguió transferir sus cosas: su guitarra, cama y varios de esos libros vintage con los que practicabas leer con él.

Y ahí estaba el héroe, sentado en la cama y sonriéndote. La vacuna de Tails enserio estaba haciendo maravillas, ningún signo de metal en su pelaje o colmillos horribles. Aunque sus ojos no brillaban como antes, aun eran de ese hermoso verde que siempre deberían ser.

Él estaba curándose.  
  
“Um,” te moviste torpemente y te sentaste cruzando las piernas, “Oye.”

“Hola a ti también.” Él sonrió.  
  
Tenías el corazón en la boca, tus ojos lagrimeaban y empezaste a temblar. 

“...¿Por qué esa mirada?” Se acomodo las púas, “Aww, vamos, no me digas que la medicina ha estado quitandome el color.”

A pesar de las lágrimas que caían por tus mejillas, te empezaste a reír y frotaste tu rostro. Fue difícil reirte cuando todavía estabas sollozando y Sonic ni siquiera podía abrazarte, así que solo presionó su frente en el vidrio y tú hiciste lo mismo.

“Tan solo te he extrañado,” dejaste salir, “Eso es todo.”

Le contaste a Sonic de tu nueva rutina; de cómo es que has estado compartiendo techo con Tails, entregando comida a los refugiados, como es que ahora hay una cura que poco a poco se está produciendo en masa, como has estado aprendiendo el alfabeto, dibujando, haciendo jardinería…todo eso mientras el Virus de Metal tenía su mente nublada.

De cualquier manera la conversación lentamente se detuvo y llegó a un silencio. Su ceño se frunció en preocupación. “¿Quieres decirme qué está mal, muchacho?” 

“Solo es que-” las palabras fluían fuera de tu boca, “- sé que quedarte dentro o lejos de la gente es necesario para ayudar, pero tan solo me siento tan inutil… Es como si tan solo estuviera viendo cómo el mundo se las arregla por sí mismo mientras yo me quedo aquí, a salvo, seguro, isolado...” Te muerdes la lengua furioso, “ _Egoísta._ ”

“Oye-”

“Me la pasé todo el tiempo pegado a mi trabajo y pensé que podría…” 

“¿Qué podrías qué, Silver?” 

“...Que podría arreglarlo.” Moviste la cabeza hasta que presionara contra la barrera de vidrio. “No lo entiendo, estoy prácticamente en forma óptima, estoy haciendo al menos una cosa al día, ¿Por qué siento que estoy desperdiciando mi vida?”

“-Silver, ¿Te _mataría_ verme?”  
  
Te volteaste con los hombros temblando.

“Tan solo eres un niño, no puedes cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros de esa manera, hombre,” frunció el ceño, “ ¿Desde cuándo has estado haciendo entregas a la gente?”

Te pones a recordar la unidad apropiada en este caso, porque nadie usa Ciclos en esta era. “... Diez meses, ¿Por qué?” 

“¿Ves? Has estado haciendo mucho, y eso es todo menos egoísta de tu parte. ¿Y cuándo dejas de trabajar?”

“Después de medianoche.”

“Entonces mereces un descanso.”

“¿¡ _Qué!?,_ no-”

Él extendió una mano. “Tómalo de mi parte. Estar sin dormir por largos periodos te hace cosas.” Su voz se secó en la última parte.

“Me atrapaste ahí.” Te encogiste con un suspiro derrotado.

Escuchaste un golpe sordo mientras la espalda de Sonic se pegaba contra el vidrio; la suya contra la tuya; el vidrio existía por una razón, así que esto es lo más cerca que podían estar.

“¿Podrías hacer eso, por mi?” 

Moviste tus piernas hacia tu pecho, “... Lo prometo.”

Era poco, pero era algo.

**Author's Note:**

> en cuanto a mi otro wips, desde hace mucho tiempo me he caído del fandom sonic en el proceso. ¿viré a recibir insp de nuevo? espero que, pero por ahora, me estoy cuidando hasta que encuentre mi impulso para crear de nuevo. muchas gracias a todos por leer mis obras aunque no he estado por dos años. ciao :)


End file.
